


Little Things #60

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [60]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Concerts, Fluff, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Sometimes, you have to be the one to surprise your man.





	Little Things #60

Youngjae is noticeably down when he arrives home. You put down your book to attend to him. "Baby, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

You see the disappointment in his eyes, his lips in a pout as he tells you, "Practice got too long so I couldn't buy tickets for the concert. When I checked, it's already sold out."

You know how excited he's been for the concert of his favourite artist. He had asked for a leave on the day the concert will be held, even before tickets got available for sale. Now that leave will come to waste because he doesn't have a concert to attend to. Not without a ticket.

"Oh, that's alright, baby. Come on, just sit down first and we'll figure something."

He lets you drag him to the couch. You help him out of his shoes, trying to make things easier for him.

"Do you think someone will be willing to sell their tickets for us? I can pay a higher price. I know it's exclusive so it'll cost some, but it's not every day they hold a concert and we're free to go,"he continues to grumble.

"Hm. Maybe. But can you come with me tomorrow and have my tickets picked up? I think that will be better," you say nonchalantly.

Youngjae stills. "Tickets?"

You look up to him, done taking his shoes off. "Yeah. Unlike you, I wasn't busy earlier. So yeah, I had bought tickets to the concert."

"Oh my God, baby!" he suddenly catches your face with both his hands and gives you a big kiss. You giggle. He pulls you into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me right away?! God, you're such a tease!"

"Well, I was planning to surprise you but you look so sad right now, I couldn't wait to tell you."

Youngjae laughs, aware how soft you are for him. But... "Wait, what if I got the tickets? What were you planning to do with the ones you bought?"

"Sell it at a higher price. Maybe someone out there is desperate to have them, just like you."

"There's no one like me though," he tries to play, but ends up laughing in cheesiness.

_Yes, Choi Youngjae, no one's as pure as you._


End file.
